


Грань между реальным миром и мистическим тоньше туалетной бумаги

by SilentOrange



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Gintama
Genre: AU - crossover with Ghostbusters, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Хиджиката считал себя серьезным человеком. Он не верил в мистику и потусторонние сущности. Всяких там охотников за привидениями считал шарлатанами чистой воды. Однажды случилось страшное.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редакторскую помощь, jihiri_kuro.

Хиджиката беспомощно барахтался по пояс в каком-то вязком желеобразном зеленом веществе. На расстоянии в полумраке виднелась похожая на человека фигура, наглухо обмотанная проводами. Ни лица, ни контуров тела не было видно: оставалось только предполагать, что это Сого. Повернув голову, Хиджиката с недоумением смотрел на странного типа, стоявшего рядом, пока тот тщательно смазывал свои вьющиеся белесые волосы веществом, в котором они оба застряли. Заметив пристальный взгляд Хиджикаты, он нахмурился и скривил рот:  
— Что уставился? Может этот гель удержит мои волосы.  
— Ты что, спятил? В такой ситуации тебя волнуют волосы?  
— А что такого? Тебе, с твоими идеально гладкими волосами, не понять мучения кудрявых от природы. Как они, пригладились? Между прочим, эта штука неплохо действует на кожу. Смотри как блестит, — не дожидаясь ответа, парень уже отвлекся и распахнул рубашку, картинно напрягая грудные мышцы, которые действительно блестели как намасленные. — Как у этих, борцов… Надо бы набрать с собой в баночку, на будущее. — подмигнул он странным красноватым глазом.  
Хиджиката смотрел ошалело, не понимая, что говорит и делает этот человек. Но вскоре им обоим стало не до того. Стеллажи в комнате забряцали. Огоньки серверов на стеллажах поблекли и задрожали. Свободные концы проводов и кабелей закружились в воздухе. В комнате стремительно похолодало и клубы пара сгустились в форме человеческой фигуры. Часть ее, что походила на голову, по-змеиному изогнулась и словно бы посмотрела на них. Послышался негромкий смех, чуть искаженный треском помех. Рты и глаза обоих мужчин одинаково округлились от ужаса.

***  
Немного ранее.

Хиджиката считал себя серьезным человеком. Он не верил в мистику и потусторонние сущности. Всяких там охотников за привидениями считал шарлатанами чистой воды. Поморщившись, он отключил выскочившее окошко на экране компьютера, в котором как раз заиграла навязчивая песенка от рекламы новейшего такого агентства. Кому позвонишь? Ну уж точно не такому сборищу странных личностей. И крутили эти рекламные ролики, казалось, по всему интернету и постоянно.  
Хиджиката снял очки, машинально проводя пальцем по матовой титановой оправе, устало потер переносицу и нажал на кнопку интеркома, чтобы вызвать секретаря. Интерком зашипел, издал какие-то булькающие звуки, резко щелкнул и затих. Безрезультатно поколотив пальцем по кнопке, Хиджиката вздохнул, поднялся и вышел из кабинета.  
— Заки, ну что там, от Сого ничего не слышно? Когда он пошел в серверную? — Хиджиката быстрым шагом подошел к столу секретаря и успел заметить, как тот с виноватым видом убрал пасьянс с монитора. — Кстати, что с интеркомом?  
— Ээ… не знаю… — промямлил Ямазаки и покосился на часы. Его глаза расширились в изумлении. — Окита-сан пошел туда еще два часа назад… и пока не возвращался.  
Хиджиката недовольно хмыкнул.  
— Опять наверное спит там. Ладно, схожу посмотрю, как Сайто справляется.  
— Принести вам еще кофе, Хиджиката-сан?

Хиджиката пошел по обширному офису, проходя мимо рабочих мест. Тут и там перед мерцающими мониторами еще сидели программисты. Дело шло к седьмому часу, и многие сотрудники, кроме ключевого персонала, уже разошлись. Он подошел к неприметному коридору с несколькими маленькими кабинетами. В одном из них ютился главный архитектор и разработчик системы сетевой безопасности их компании, Сайто Шимару. Хиджиката заглянул в кабинет, заполненный компьютерными мониторами, игрушками, и всякими непонятными предметами. Все они меркли перед всклокоченной оранжевой шевелюрой хозяина. Сайто тихо сидел в рабочем кресле и, похоже, спал.  
— Эй, Сайто! — воскликнул Хиджиката. — ты выяснил откуда атака? И вообще, когда сервера вернутся к работе?  
Сайто вздрогнул, повернулся и выразительно пожал плечами. Так же молча, он уставился в один из многочисленных мониторов, покрытых мельтешащими буквами и цифрами, и застучал пальцами по клавиатуре с невероятной скоростью. Хиджиката смотрел через его плечо на текущие отчеты и графики нагрузки в сети (удручающей), статуса серверов (мертвых) и т.д., еле воспринимая поток информации, но успевая понять, что ситуация не улучшалась.  
— Харада звонил? Что там с удаленными серверами?  
Сайто ткнул пальцем в один из мониторов, где графики извивались как змеи и шли совершенно неправильные цифры, и выгнул бровь.  
Потерев висок, в котором зарождалась ноющая боль, Хиджиката оставил Сайто за делом и тихо вышел.

В коридоре Хиджиката на ходу нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова Сого по телефону, но никто не ответил и после гудков зазвучал голос, лениво призывающий оставить послание. Хиджиката выругался и завернул в комнату для курения. Со всеми нововведениями, недавно в здании компании запретили курить и отвели для этого специальное помещение. Оставшись один в комнате, Хиджиката затянулся и взъерошил волосы напряженной рукой. Все сервера рухнули еще в полдень, а потом сошли с ума, и никто никак не мог разобраться в чем проблема. Убытки росли на глазах и близкого конца этому не предвиделось. Разве что конца их компании. Банкиры не отличались терпением. Особенно когда дело касалось денег. Рука невольно сжалась — хотелось рвать на себе волосы, прежде чем объяснять ситуацию клиентам. Да и что там объяснять — причины происходящего никто не мог понять. Мистика какая-то. Хиджиката злобно швырнул окурок и решительно расправил плечи — пора отчитываться перед Кондо-саном, а там и советом директоров.

***

Хиджиката сидел в кабинете с ослабленным галстуком и, подперев голову рукой, искал какой-то смысл в хаотически меняющихся отчетах на экране. Диагностические программы не давали ничего толкового.  
— Что за чертовщина! Никогда такого не видел. Куда девался этот засранец Сого?  
Когда его удавалось загнать за работу, Сого был чертовски талантливым разработчиком и программистом и умел быстро разбираться в сложных ситуациях и приходить к толковым решениям.  
Как только Хиджиката подумал о Сого, из колонок зашипело и забулькало, а экран затуманился и поблек. Послышалось тяжелое дыхание, и среди треска помех голос Сого бубнил обычным скучающим тоном:  
— Хиджиката-сан… кажется, у нас проблемы. ...сервер… что-то потустороннее… ...лёная слизь… ... выз… … ...видений… — прерывистый голос был вконец заглушен шипением помех. Через несколько секунд шум стих. Монитор ярко вспыхнул и погас. Запахло горелой электропроводкой.  
Хиджиката поморгал и ущипнул себя, но все осталось как было.  
— Сого! Что еще за шутки!  
Он бросил очки на стол и стремительно вышел к рабочему месту Ямазаки рядом с кабинетом.  
— Заки! — рявкнул Хиджиката, заставив того подпрыгнуть на месте. — Где Сого?  
— Хи-хиджиката-сан! Окита-сан еще не возвращался…  
— Идём со мной.  
Ямазаки робко кивнул и пошел вслед за начальником, который решительным шагом направился к серверной. 

Давно уже надо было там проверить, но Хиджиката был занят экстренными совещаниями и неприятными телефонными разговорами. Резким движением он дернул дверь в серверную комнату, но та не открылась. Хиджиката достал ключи и отпер замок, но дверь все равно не поддавалась. Он дал ей хорошего пинка и повернулся, чтобы попросить Ямазаки помочь с дверью. Тот стоял бледный, и показывал трясущейся рукой куда-то вниз, мямля что-то невнятное.  
— Что с тобой, Заки!  
— С... смотрите, Хиджиката-сан… под дверью…  
Из под двери действительно вытекала какая-то странная зеленоватая жидкость или, скорее, слизь.  
— Что это такое! — вскричал Хиджиката, которому становилось не по себе. — Что за бардак! Что там разлили в серверной?!  
— Это… это как по телевизору… Там было про привидений… это называется эктоплазма, кажется… — проговорил Ямазаки.  
— Какая к черту эктоплазма! Какие еще привидения! — всерьёз разозлился Хиджиката и пнул дверь еще раз. И чуть не потерял равновесие, когда нога прилипла и при небольшом рывке отклеилась от двери, нижняя половина которой теперь поблескивала от слизи. За дверью послышался протяжный крик, переходящий в стон. Хиджиката переглянулся с Ямазаки — это был голос Сого.  
Хиджиката достал телефон, чтобы вызвать кого-нибудь, да хоть пожарных, сломать дверь. Телефон вдруг зашипел в руке и раздался тихий прерывистый голос Сого:  
— ...Скорее, ...ката-сан… вот ...номер… ...те уже…  
На экране телефона медленно, словно с усилием, цифра за цифрой, появился номер. Хиджиката, как завороженный, нажал кнопку вызова.

— Агентство охотников за привидениями, чем можем вам помочь? — через неприлично много гудков раздался спокойный, даже равнодушный, мужской голос.  
— Кххх… у нас проблема. С привидениями, — неохотно процедил Хиджиката.  
— Ааах! С привидениями?! Правда? Вот это удача! Мы можем вам помочь, — радостно сообщил голос по телефону. — Заходите к нам в офис и объясните, что у вас там. Во сколько вам удобно?  
— Мне срочно. Там человек, ему нужна помощь. — Хиджиката кипел от злости. От беспечности человека в агентстве, название которого язык не поворачивался сказать. От того, что он вообще имел с такими дело. Вот уж он точно убьет Сого на этот раз. Как только они спасут его.  
— А, срочно…? Минуточку.  
Уже приглушенно послышалось: “Заказчик говорит ему срочно... Ага, Тама-сан ушла за новыми запчастями…. Ничего, я могу вести машину. ...А? Не, без проблем, мне уже вернули права…”  
Потом четче в трубку:  
— Господин заказчик? Вы еще там?  
— Да, — пробурчал Хиджиката, жалея в сотый раз, что позвонил.  
— Давайте адрес. Мы щас будем. 

***

Через час в передние двери вальяжной походкой ворвалась странная команда. Впереди шли три фигуры, одетые в бесформенные костюмы, походившие на комбинезоны для деконтаминации, или травли тараканов. На спинах они несли тяжеловесные объемистые рюкзаки или какие-то навороченные приспособления с трубками и другими деталями, названий которых Хиджиката не знал. Приглядевшись, он решил, что это женщины. У одной были каштановые волосы собранные в элегантную прическу; длинные сиреневые пряди второй развевались за спиной. Третья была ниже ростом и обладала ярко рыжими волосами. Все три смотрели на него с решительным, даже торжественным, видом. Вслед за ними брел весьма хорошо сложенный и привлекательный молодой мужчина со светлыми кудрявыми волосами. Он оглядывался по сторонам и улыбался с видом туриста у новой достопримечательности. Вместо рабочего, как полагал Хиджиката, комбинезона, на нем были надеты модные узкие джинсы и белая рубашка с голубым узором.

Хиджиката прочистил горло и сказал:  
— Вы ээ.. Охотники? За привидениями?  
Девушка с каштановыми волосами очаровательно улыбнулась.  
— Да, вы Хиджиката-сан? Меня зовут Шимура Таэ, а это мои уважаемые коллеги — Сарутоби-сан и Кагура-чан.  
— Здравствуйте. А это кто? Он тоже… э, охотник?  
Девушки удивленно повернулись.  
— Что ты тут делаешь, Гин-тян? — спросила рыжая девочка: она казалась еще школьницей. — Здесь может быть опасно — говорили же: наверное, привидения. Лучше подожди в машине.  
— Вы справитесь без Тамы-сан? — “Гин-тяну” явно не нравилась идея о привидениях, но он не спешил уходить, а благородно заявил: — Я помогу вам вместо нее.  
Девушки озадаченно переглянулись, но та с сиреневыми волосами расплылась в улыбке.  
— О я так рада, Гин-сан! Но позволь нам разобраться с привидением. Ты можешь охранять здесь Хиджикату-сана.  
— А, ну хорошо, Сарутоби-сан.  
— Я же говорила, зови меня Са-тян.  
Тем временем, рыжая девочка достала коробочку, из которой торчал овал радара, и нажала на кнопку. Овал начал медленно вращаться, и коробка стала жужжать, попискивать, и мигать лампочками. Кагура деловито ходила по комнате, размахивая приспособлением, и что-то бормотала.  
— Мы сделаем обход вашего здания и измерим, где здесь проявляется присутствие потусторонних эффектов, — объяснила Отаэ.  
— Сого в серверной. Но там дверь не открывается. И там эта, как её, экстраплазма, — мрачно уточнил Хиджиката.  
— Эктоплазма? — поправила его Отаэ с милой улыбкой и приветливым голосом. — Неужели вы смотрели нашу телепередачу? Я так рада. Не волнуйтесь, мы все проверим. Все будет хорошо.  
Она отвернулась от Хиджикаты и уже серьезным тоном обратилась к своей команде:  
— Пойдемте, девочки, надо как следует проверить все здание.  
Все три гурьбой вышли из приемной, увлеченно шушукаясь и размахивая своим странным жужжащим прибором. Хиджиката стоял молча, чуть подрагивая от негодования. Через несколько секунд он запоздало махнул рукой Ямазаки и послал его вслед за охотницами. Наконец, он повернулся к последнему оставшемуся в комнате молодому человеку, который ковырялся в носу с отсутствующим видом.  
— Эй, охотник, пошли, — окликнул Хиджиката и повернул в сторону серверной. Он шел быстро, не глядя идет ли за ним охотник, но скоро услышал его шаги позади.  
— Вообще-то я не охотник. Я работаю у них секретарем. Ну и помогаю по-всякому. Меня зовут Гинтоки.  
— Вот как? Ну ладно. Выглядишь сильным. Поможешь высадить дверь?  
— Ага, могу, — Гинтоки с довольным видом выставил и напряг бицепс. 

***

Хиджиката и Гинтоки примерились к двери в серверную и с небольшого разбега дружным движением ударили по ней плечами. То ли они оказались сильнее, чем думали, то ли дверь уже не была заблокирована, но они легко сбили ее с петель и, потеряв равновесие, ввалились в серверную, хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Всего несколько шагов было достаточно, чтобы угодить в зеленоватую лужу, разлитую по всей комнате. Словно почувствовав их, лужа стеклась к ним, оставляя почти чистый пол за собой, и вопреки законам физики, собралась в шар и окружила их по пояс. Жидкость оказалась вязкой, даже несколько желеобразной, и подозрительно покачивалась. Хиджиката попытался выйти, но не смог сделать и шага. Рядом безуспешно копошился Гинтоки.

— Во что же мы вляпались... — недоверчиво оглядывался Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки тыкал пальцем в желе, повидимому исследуя его качества.  
— Это называется электроплазма. Мне Отаэ-сан и Сарутоби-сан рассказывали, — поучительным тоном вещал Гинтоки. Он сначала понюхал палец, а потом протянул Хиджикате, — Ничем не пахнет. На, попробуй на вкус.  
— Что? — опешил Хиджиката. — Сам пробуй!

Итак, наши герои застряли в эктоплазме в серверной. На расстоянии в полумраке виднелась похожая на человека фигура, наглухо обмотанная проводами. Ни лица, ни контуров тела не было видно: оставалось только предполагать, что это Сого.  
— Эй, Хиджиката, дай телефон. Позвоню, сообщу девушкам, что у нас манифестация.  
Хиджиката, несколько сбитый с толку, машинально вытащил и протянул телефон. Гинтоки схватил его и начал набирать номер, но телефон выскользнул из склизкой руки и канул в эктоплазму.  
— Погоди, а зачем тебе мой телефон? У тебя что, своего нет?  
— Ну есть, — смущенно почесал голову Гинтоки. — Только я его тоже уронил…  
Хиджиката с усилием подавил новый прилив раздражения и не стал трясти придурка, который стоял рядом.  
Оба с сомнением посмотрели на эктоплазму и попытались нашарить хоть один из телефонов ногами, но двигаться толком не получалось.  
— Нырять туда я не собираюсь. Это ты потерял телефоны, ты и доставай.  
— Я тоже не полезу. Мы просто подождем, они уже скоро проверят здание и придут сюда. Можно и не звонить, — уверенно заявил Гинтоки. Застрявшие постарались устроиться поудобнее и начали ждать.

Прошло некоторое время. Хиджиката с недоумением смотрел на Гинтоки, пока тот тщательно смазывал свои вьющиеся белесые волосы веществом, в котором они оба застряли. Заметив пристальный взгляд Хиджикаты, Гинтоки нахмурился и скривил рот:  
— Что уставился? Может этот гель удержит мои волосы.  
— Ты что, спятил? В такой ситуации тебя волнуют волосы?  
— А что такого? Все равно мы ничего не можем сделать пока ждем. Тебе, с твоими идеально гладкими волосами, не понять мучения кудрявых от природы. Как они, пригладились? Между прочим, эта штука неплохо действует на кожу. Смотри как блестит, — не дожидаясь ответа, Гинтоки уже отвлекся и распахнул рубашку, картинно напрягая впечатляющие мышцы груди и пресса, которые действительно блестели как намасленные. — Как у этих, борцов… Надо бы набрать с собой в баночку, на будущее. — подмигнул он странным красноватым глазом.  
Хиджиката уже не понимал, что говорит и делает этот человек. Но вскоре им обоим стало не до того. Стеллажи в комнате забряцали. Огоньки серверов на стеллажах поблекли и задрожали. Свободные концы проводов и кабелей закружились в воздухе. В комнате стремительно похолодало и клубы пара сгустились в форме человеческой фигуры. Часть ее, что походила на голову, по-змеиному изогнулась и словно бы посмотрела на них. Послышался негромкий смех, чуть искаженный треском помех. Рты и глаза обоих мужчин одинаково округлились от ужаса.

— Ого, какие красавчики попались, — раздался дребезжащий голос. — Мне было так скучно… Так. Раздевайтесь.  
— Что? — Хиджиката оторопел от несуразности приказа.  
— Конечно же, если вы предпочитаете развлечь меня мучительной и кровавой смертью, такое меня тоже устраивает.  
— Нет нет, все в порядке, сейчас будет отличное эротическое шоу! — воскликнул Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката было подумал, что достиг пределов сюрреализма, но тут понял, что ошибся. Гинтоки, незаметно оказавшись совсем близко, подмигнул Хиджикате и неспешно развязал его галстук, а потом одну за другой расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Распахнув ее, Гинтоки начал медленно и чувственно размазывать эктоплазму по обнаженной груди Хиджикаты.  
— Перестань! Убери эту мерзость, — сдавленно проговорил тот. Эктоплазма ничем не пахла, но было противно от этой липкой слизи. Вернее, противно было от того, что ощущения одновременно липких и скользких прикосновений будоражили и вызывали мурашки по всему телу. Он вздрогнул, когда Гинтоки жестко мазнул по чувствительному соску.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Тебе нравится? — Гинтоки более мягко потер круговым движением пальца по затвердевающему соску, а Хиджикате перехватило дыхание и он не ответил, только почувствовал волну жара на щеках. — Мы просто развлечем этого извращенца-привидение, все будет нормально. Из эктоплазмы должна получиться неплохая смазка... — шептал Гинтоки, и кажется, он говорил что-то еще, говорил без остановки, но Хиджиката не слушал, а всматривался в его темные глаза, полузакрытые белесыми ресницами, и четкие очертания его губ.  
— Давайте поживей! И где здесь шоу для взрослых? — опять раздался голос привидения, которое начало тускло светиться.  
Гинтоки провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Хиджикаты и обнял его за талию другой рукой. Сейчас он смотрел серьезно, потеряв в какой-то момент уже привычную дурашливость. Хиджиката не мог оторвать глаз от его лица, смирившись, даже предвкушая, что они будут делать дальше. Было немного необычно, что Хиджиката так быстро доверился человеку, которого впервые встретил от силы час назад, но в нем было что-то необыкновенно притягательное. Всё окружающее, даже привидение, отступило на задний план. Разомкнув губы, Хиджиката медленно потянулся навстречу Гинтоки и мягко поцеловал его. Гинтоки углубил поцелуй и гладил затылок Хиджикаты, чуть потягивая короткие волосы. Прикрыв глаза, Хиджиката провел рукой по гладкой горячей груди и обнял Гинтоки за плечи.

Издалека послышались крики. Словно просыпаясь от сна, Хиджиката посмотрел по сторонам, и невнятное возбуждение полностью отступило. Мимо с громким топотом прошли давешние охотницы за привидениями. Кагура держала массивный металлический ящик, который она поставила посреди комнаты, а остальные целились толстыми шлангами в светящуюся фигуру из пара. Отаэ резко крикнула что-то и орудие в ее руках вспыхнуло синим огнем. Она бросила вокруг призрака неровную линию синего света, как веревку лассо. "Веревка" резко дергалась и колебалась с шипящим электрическим гулом. Призрак взвыл и попытался рассредоточиться, но светящаяся петля неумолимо сжималась и держала его на месте.  
— Открывай ловушку! — выкрикнула Отаэ. Раздался громкий металлический лязг и створки ящика раскрылись, выпуская синеватое сияние. Вой привидения усилился и перешел на высокие, почти ультразвуковые, частоты. Напрягшись всем телом, Отаэ издала боевой клич и рывком дернула своим приспособлением. Призрак забился сильнее, но сияющая петля опять удержала его. К вою добавился гул, похожий на шум пылесоса, и мерцающая форма съежилась и засосалась в ящик. Створки захлопнулись с глухим стуком. Оглушительная тишина была прервана, когда эктоплазма неожиданно разжижилась, и два тела с плеском шлепнулись на пол.

Все глаза уставились на двоих полураздетых мужчин, лежавших друг на друге и вяло шевелившихся в луже на полу.  
— Вы в порядке, Хиджиката-сан, Гин-сан? — заботливо спросила Отаэ.

Постепенно приходя в себя, Хиджиката спихнул с себя Гинтоки и осторожно встал, озираясь вокруг. Мокрая, бывшая белая, а теперь зеленоватая от эктоплазмы, полностью раскрытая рубашка прилипла к спине, брюки тоже насквозь пропитались эктоплазмой и облепили ноги и бедра, почти не оставляя места воображению. Он стыдливо попытался запахнуть рубашку, но полупрозрачная склизкая ткань липла и только подчеркивала форму тела.  
— Ээ… всё в порядке… — ответил Хиджиката, стараясь не обращать внимание на мерзкое холодное ощущение от одежды и собраться с мыслями. — Но где же Сого?  
— Сого? Это ваш сотрудник? Сейчас поищем, — бодро сказала Кагура и опять вытащила свое сканирующее устройство.  
Сарутоби помогала Гинтоки встать и без умолку обеспокоенно спрашивала все ли с ним в порядке, и не сделал ли с ним призрак что-то не то, и что с ним случилось. Под ногами обнаружились потерянные телефоны. Хиджиката подошел к фигуре, по-прежнему замотанной проводами, и позвал по имени, но не получил ответа.  
— Заки, Кондо-сан еще здесь? Иди объясни ему ситуацию. ...и принеси мне рубашку, — тихо добавил Хиджиката и, не дождавшись ответа, повернулся опять к Сого.  
— Здесь все еще присутствует что-то, — сказала Кагура. В тот же момент в кармане брюк Хиджикаты завибрировало и зашипело. Он подскочил от неожиданности и торопливо вытащил скользкий телефон. Среди шипения послышался отдаленный и искаженный помехами голос Сого:  
— ...ката-сан… ...был охранник… … ...стоящий здесь… в сети…  
Голос становился все тише и наконец смешался с помехами. Еще тихий щелчок, и помехи затихли.  
— Сого! — воскликнул Хиджиката и потряс телефон в руке, — Сого! Отзовись!  
Все напряженно переглянулись, уставились на телефон и ждали в тишине минуту, другую.  
— Здесь еще один призрак… Но он не в одном месте, а везде, — озадаченно сказала Кагура, изучая свой прибор.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы говорили, что все началось с неполадок с компьютерами? И компьютерной сетью? — спросила Отаэ.  
— Да. Сначала было похоже на кибератаку, и серверы на время вышли из строя. Потом началось странное — в локальной сети, то есть, внутри компании. Я даже не могу толком сказать, что произошло, но серверы как будто зажили своей жизнью. Наши программы шли совершенно непредсказуемо или не работали вообще. Никогда не видел вирус, который способен на такое.  
Девушки переглянулись.  
— Это не просто вирус, — сказала Сарутоби. — Отаэ-сан, думаю нам не обойтись без Тамы-сан.  
— Да, хорошо.  
Отаэ достала телефон и отошла в сторону.  
— Ведь он еще жив? Мы можем освободить его? — Хиджиката смотрел по очереди на Кагуру и Сарутоби. Вчетвером вместе с Гинтоки, они пытались распутать провода намотанные вокруг Сого, но не решались их резать. Отаэ уже закончила разговор к тому времени как они смогли обнажить бледное лицо. Сого был без сознания, но дышал ровно, как в глубоком сне. Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением. Его размышления прервал громкий голос Кондо. Отправив Ямазаки встречать очередную охотницу в передней, Хиджиката кратко объяснил ситуацию своему начальнику и главе компании. Тот добродушно похлопал его по спине:  
— Ты молодец, Тоши, так хорошо справляешься. Познакомь меня с подрядчиками.

***

Через некоторое время в серверную вошла девушка с зелеными волосами и серьезным кукольно красивым лицом. Ямазаки шел рядом и благоговейно посматривал на нее коровьими глазами.  
— Меня зовут Тама, — вежливо представилась она. — Отаэ-сан уже ввела меня в курс дела. Мне нужен доступ к одному из ваших компьютеров, неважно какому.

Тама достала и подключила терминал и надела наушники. Она сосредоточенно смотрела в экран и быстро перебирала длинными пальцами по клавишам. Хиджиката заглянул на экран, но по нему бежали непостижимые иероглифы и знаки, от которых зарябило в глазах, и он быстро отвернулся. Через несколько минут Тама словно вошла в транс, и остальные отвлеклись. Кондо увлеченно расспрашивал Отаэ о привидениях, пока Сарутоби стояла рядом и наблюдала за Гинтоки. Кагура отправилась еще раз отсканировать столовую на предмет потусторонних эффектов. Ямазаки тихо стоял у стенки, вероятно надеясь, что Хиджиката забыл о нем и о рубашке, которую он так и не принес. Гинтоки бродил вдоль стеллажей, рассматривая мерно гудящие сервера с бледно светящимися огнями, и периодически тыкал в них пальцем.  
— Эй, не трогай это! Здесь важное оборудование, — подошел к нему Хиджиката.  
— Какое, вот это? — Гинтоки случайно попал на кнопку и отключил питание к секции стеллажа. — Упс…  
Хиджиката схватил его за руку и резко развернул к себе.  
— Говорил же, не трогай! — зарычал он.  
— О, а перед этим ты так не говорил. Между прочим, я сохранил твой номер. Потом продолжим начатое? — Гинтоки пошленько ухмыльнулся и положил руку на бедро. Хиджиката задохнулся от ярости.  
— А ну, убрал руку. Тебя вырубить?  
— А это идея — может мы вырубим тут все компы? И привидение отключится?  
Хиджиката не успел ответить, когда между ними возникла Сарутоби:  
— К сожалению, это не сработает. Призрак мог распространиться на удаленные сервера, и в любом случае вернется, когда опять включат компьютеры. Подождите, Тама-сан разберется.  
Хиджиката посмотрел в сторону Тамы. Она все еще сидела перед терминалом и почти не двигалась, но на ее лице было странное грустное выражение.  
— Тама-сан? В чем дело?  
— Ваш подчиненный, Окита-сан, рассказал мне, что случилось…  
— Как, рассказал? — Хиджиката оглянулся на по-прежнему спящего Сого.  
— Его сознание здесь в сети, он спутался с программой призраком, которого выпустил в один из компьютеров в вашей сети.  
— Как в сети? А как его вернуть? И что значит выпустил? — у Хиджикаты зародилось нехорошее подозрение.  
— Я знаю этого призрака… вернее, я знала того, чьей частью он был раньше. Попытаюсь уговорить его вернуть Окиту-сана в свое тело. Но сначала, надо отключить удаленные серверы.  
— Сейчас, позвоню Хараде. Он как раз туда поехал.

Время шло. Тама продолжала мерно шелестеть клавиатурой. Это совсем не было похоже на битву с привидениями в кино. Она тихо бормотала что-то, не обращая внимание на напряженную толпу вокруг.  
Хиджиката стоял рядом с Кондо, вглядываясь в лицо Сого, и заметил когда тот начал морщиться и шевелить губами во сне. Он не сразу понял, что Гинтоки шел по серверной, методически отключая секции одну за другой. Хиджиката вскинулся было, но быстро сообразил, что привидение скорее всего слышало все что они говорили, и охотники действовали по неоглашенному плану. Лучше не мешать и проследить за Сого.

Внезапно глаза Сого широко раскрылись и он шумно вдохнул.  
— Сого! — воскликнул Кондо. — Ты в порядке? Скажи что-нибудь.  
— ...Кондо-ссан, — невнятно прохрипел Сого.  
— Тоши! Он узнал меня! — засиял от счастья Кондо. Натяжение проводов вдруг расслабилось и он еле успел поймать Сого. Вместе они лихорадочно распутали и освободили вялое тело, усаживая его на пол. Оглянувшись, Хиджиката заметил что в серверной стало темнее и тише. Оставался только один включенный компьютер — тот, к которому был соединен терминал Тамы. Тама сидела с обреченным но решительным видом, а непривычно серьезный Гинтоки стоял рядом и положил руку на ее плечо. Еще несколько введенных команд, и она закрыла глаза и опустила руки.  
— Всё. Его больше нет. Можем начинать восстанавливать работу серверов. Надо будет изолировать каждый сервер и зачистить все следы программы призрака. А потом я поговорю с вашим специалистом по информационной безопасности насчет защитных мер на будущее.  
— Хорошо. Я вызову людей, которые займутся чисткой, по вашим инструкциям, — ответил Хиджиката, снова доставая телефон.

***

Через пару часов Хиджиката, переодетый в сухую одежду, сидел в столовой и пил чай, рядом с ним расположились Сого и Кондо-сан, а по другую сторону стола — охотники за привидениями. Сого уже не выглядел бледным, но сидел потупив глаза. Гинтоки пил сладкий чай со скучающим видом в еще одной запасной рубашке Хиджикаты.  
— Хорошая у вас здесь столовая, Кондо-сан, — сказала Кагура.  
— А! Угощайтесь! Спасибо вам за то, как вы нас выручили, Отаэ-сан, — Кондо не сводил глаз с Отаэ.  
— Да, спасибо, что вы вытащили меня… И вам, Хиджиката-сан, — добавил Сого, и Хиджиката недоверчиво взглянул на него.  
— А ты точно Сого? Тама-сан, возможно ли, что в него вселилось сознание того призрака?  
Сого встретил изучающий взгляд Хиджикаты и кровожадно ухмыльнулся:  
— Даже не надейтесь, Хиджиката-сан, я никуда не денусь пока не сживу вас со света.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и устало потер переносицу. Телефон издал пронзительную трель, и он отошел в сторону отвечать на очередной звонок от недовольных клиентов, требующих немедленного обслуживания и возвращения служб и ресурсов их серверов. Хиджиката выслушал тираду и устало пробурчал что-то в ответ. Он едва успел вернуть телефон в карман, когда тот снова зазвонил.  
— Кондо-сан, старик Мацудайра говорит, что вы не отвечаете на его звонки…  
— О, ну я же занят, у меня важный разговор, — Кондо снова повернулся к Отаэ и заговорил с ней. Хиджиката закатил глаза, достал сигарету и закурил, с наслаждением затягиваясь.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы же знаете, здесь нельзя курить. Хотите нас отравить? — нудно заявил Сого. Теперь Хиджиката был уверен, что это именно он.  
— Как вы меня достали… В таких условиях невозможно работать!  
— Хиджиката-сан, если вы ищете новую работу — не хотите к нам в агентство? У нас еще есть место для секретаря, — широко улыбнулась Отаэ.


End file.
